The Most Mysterious Place On Earth
by MiaPatricia
Summary: Hi everyone! This a story about Amelia Roth, who is your average 15 year old. Right? WRONG! She makes a wish and wakes up to find herself in her favorite TV show. Her and the Pines family have to keep the story on track. I do not own Gravity falls but I do own Amelia and her family
1. Welcome

** Hi! As you read in my summary, this is my first fanfic and I would like to thank my good friend Sam, because her Gravity Falls fanfic inspired me to write my own. And I would also like to thank my friend Elizabeth for the cover art of Amelia. Oh I almost forgot! I DO NOT own Gravity Falls or any of Alex Hersch's characters (In my dreams I would own it). But I do own my OC's Amelia, Ella and the rest of the Roth Family.**

Ok our story begines with a 15 year old girl named Amelia. She was your avearge everyday kind of girl she thought that there was no use in dreaming about things that she was sure would never happen. But one night Amelia and her family were all watching her favorite cartoon Gravity Falls. She always dreamed when she was a little girl, that she would one day have the power to travel to different dimensions or be able to jump right into her tv. This was because she wanted her life to be like the cartoons she watched. Ok, enough backstory.

**Amelia's POV**

" Ell"!, Amelia yelled at her little sister Ella. Ella is 10 years old and she is very hot headed and sassy. Once again Ella had done something to annoy Amelia, just as she had done a million times before. But things did not go all that well this time, things were worse this time. Amelia and Ella did not talk for the rest of the night but that was a challenge because, they shared a room. That night all Amelia wished for was that she could just jump into her tv and join the characters of her favorite tv show and never return to her normal life. Eventually they both fell asleep, but when Amelia woke up she wasn't in her bed matter of fact she wasn't even in her house. By the looks of it she was near a dirt road in the middle of some woods. The scenery looked very familliar but she couldn't quite place it. So she followed some signes in the road that lead her to a small town. But she recognized some of the businesses and she imediatly knew where she was. She was in her favorite tv show! She couldn't believe that she was actually in the real Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now Amelia knew what she had to do next, she had to go find a place called the Mystery Shack. So Amelia ran into a place called Greasy's it was a dinner owned by a lady with a lazy eye called Lazy Suzan, and asked for directions to the Mystery Shack. Of course Amelia didn't have her cellphone or her wallet so she couldn't get anything to eat. Then all of a sudden three people walk into the dinner, none other than the Pines family, this included twins Dipper and Mabel Pines and their Great Uncle Stanford Pines or "Grunkle Stan" as they call him. Amelia was litterally fangirling so hard that she fell off of her stool but was caught at the last minute by the boy with the brown hair and the blue and white pine tree hat. Her face got all red because even though Gravity Falls is just a cartoon she had a crush on Dipper so this was like a dream come true for her even if he didn't feel the same but who knows she has a chance to get to really know more about Dipper. She was deep in thought when Dipper asked her if she was ok, she was at a loss for words she couldn't believe that he was talking to her. But she just nodded her head and said " Hmm, what. Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks.". His twin sister Mabel rushed over to also see if I was ok. She wasn't as hyper as I thought she was. " Hi my name is Dipper Pines and this is my twin sister Mabel." " Hi my name is Amelia Roth you can call me Mia though, and it's nice to meet you guys. Oh and thanks for catching me." " Oh it was nothin." Dipper said. They were very kind to me, but then Stan walked over and asked were my parents were and I couldn't tell them the truth , well not yet anyways they would probably intarrigate me or something. So I told them that me and my family just moved to Gravity Falls to start a new life. I am so glad they bought it, the only problem was I told them about Ella (only the good things). And Mabel said she wanted to meet her, so I told her that she was unpacking her stuff and that I decided that I wanted to explore the town first. They told me that they were staying with their Grunkle Stan for the summer. I asked them what they did for fun around here (even though I already knew the answere to that). They said that they just out at their Grunkle's sideshow attraction called the Mystery Shack, of course I asked if they could show me around town and they said they would be more than happy to give me tour of the town. It started raining and of course I was in shorts and a tank top and i didn't have an umbrella so Dipper offered me his vest but I ensisted that we hold it over both of our heads but then he basically put it over me, so I still stayed close but not to close because I don't wan't to freak him out. First stop on my tour was the Gravity Falls water tower which Mabel explained to me that it is the reason she is now afraid of hights because she almost died. Then I asked if there was an arcade or something. And they both looked at each other than back at me and changed the subject.

**Dipper's POV**

" Mabel knock it off"! I said to my twin sister. " Aww com'on Brobro. I'm just having some fun." Said Mabel. I walk into Greasy's dinner followed by Mabel and our Grunkle Stan and as I start walking to the counter I see a girl roughly around Wendy's age fall out of her chair so I run to catch her. She reminds me of Pacifica a little bit except she doesn't act or dress like her but she has blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a thin figure. " Hey, um are you okay"? I asked the girl in my arms. " Hmm, what. Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks." She said to me I put her down and of corse Mabel comes running over to see if she was ok. " Hi my name is Dipper Pines and this is my twin sister Mabel." I told the girl. " Hi my name is Amelia Roth you can call me Mia though, and it's nice to meet you guys. Oh and thanks for catching me." She said to me. " Oh it was nothin." I told Amelia. She told us that her and her family had just moved to Gravity Falls to start a new life. She also to told us that she had a little sister named Ella, of corseMabel wanted to meet her but Amelia, I mean Mia said that Ella was unpacking but that she wanted to explore the town first. 'Something seems different about her.' I thought to myself and I just shrugged it off as though I didn't feel anything. Mia asked me and Mabel what we did for fun and I told Mia that we just hung out at the shack. " Hey would you mind showing me around town, since you're my first friends in Gravity Falls and all, and I also think that it would be safer that way." " We would be more than happy to show you around town Mia"! Mabel and I told her. " Okay, cool"! Mia said. It started raining and I noticed that Mia was wearing a pink tank top, tan shorts, and navy blue Kedds. 'We don't have umbrellas so maybe I should give my vest to Mia.' " Here you can use my vest to cover yourself from the rain." I said to her. " Oh I couldn't it's your vest, I'll be fine." Mia said to me. " No, I mean it." I said to her. " Fine, then let's share it. I ensist." Mia said. ' I'll just let her have the vest.' So I put my vest over her, and she moved a little closer to me, I kind of liked it. Our first stop was the Gravity Falls water tower and of corse Mabel told Mia that she is afraid of hights because she almost died while she was on it. " Hey is there an arcade around here"? Mia asked. Me and Mabel looked at each other then back at Mia and we changed the subject

**Mabel's Thoughts (short)**

This girl seems very interesting. I just know that we are going to BFF's! I can't wait to show her the shack, and Mia can come on adventures with me and Dipper. Oooo it is going to be so much fun having a friend that we might be able to share our knowledge of Gravity Falls. Aww man, not rain. I HATE RAIN! I also hate rains partners in crime thunder and lightning. I hate the water tower, no actually I don't hate it, I'm afraid of it. Mia just asked if there was an arcade and it brought back that day and I looked at Dipper and I guess he was thinking the same thing I was, because he looked at me when Mia asked.

**Hi thank you for reading the first chapter of " Welcome To The Most Mysterious Place On Earth." I really hope you enjoyed this and I hope you want more. Please leave reviews and feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or questions. And I give a HUGE thank you to my inspiration clicheusername1234 and her fanfics " When Gravity Fails" and " When Gravity Fails Again".Thanks again. -MiaPatricia- ", Sam did you get my rain joke. LOL!**


	2. The Truth

**Hey guys! I hope you are ready for this chapter! This chapter is told from Amelia's point of view and this is when it starts getting good, and by that I mean things are getting emotional! I would really like to hear from the people that read this, so please feel free to leave reviews. Oh and once again I do NOT own Gravity Falls or it's characters (only in my dreams), but I do own Amelia, her friends, and her family. Enjoy! -MiaPatricia**

**Amelia's POV**

It was starting to get late and since I didn't have anywhere to go but the twins didn't know that so I asked Mabel if we could have a sleepover at the shack and she agreed no questions, I was so glad. Inner thoughts. Wait I forgot about Gideon! Gahhhh! How could i be so stupid... maybe I can be of some use to Dipper and Mabel with my knowledge of future events. Now I just have to come clean with them and hope for the best. End of thoughts. We arrived at the Mystery Shack where we were greeted by Mabel's pet pig Waddles, he is even cuter in person. So Mabel and Dipper gave me a tour of the Mystery Shack and then they showed me their bedroom. So as soon as we walked in the room I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. The twins gave me a wourried look so then I started explaining how I had a fight with my famly and that I wished that I could just jump into my tv and go to the dimension of my favorite tv show... called... Gravity Falls. They were very shocked by my words, but then I asked them what adventure had they just gone on before they met me and they told me that they had just got their own bodies back after finding a secret room in the shack that had a body switching carpet, that they never wanted to bring up again for the rest of their lives. So I told Mabel and Dipper that I knew that Mabel and her two friends Candy and Grenda where going to the Sev'ral Timez concert tomorrow, and she agreed in amazment so I told Dipper to leave the room so that I didn't change the story any more than I already had. So then I proceded to tell Mabel about what was going to happen when they got to the concert and that it would be sold out by the time Mabel would get done with her speech, but that she would find the boy band and kiddnap them. I left out the whole clone part of the story and left that for the girls to find out. So that night Dipper, Mabel, and myself all slept in the attic waiting for morning espessially Mabel knowing she would meet her favorite boy band that day. After Mabel and her friends left it was just Dipper and myself, I had convinced Stan to give me a job at the shack and he couldn't find a reason to say no. So I spent the whole hour alone taking with Dipper but he kept looking at Wendy, don't get me wrong I always shipped them but that was when I wasn't actually talking to him in person. I really like Dipper, but I will have to find away to... then it hit me I just have to wait till we get to the Into The Bunker episode in the timeline, so that way I will be there for him when Wendy turns him down. So Mabel, Candy, and Grenda walk into the shack with a green body bag which I assume had Sev'ral Timez in it so I followed them upstaires and I followed the episode as it was supposed to be except I stayed in the attic when Mabel, Candy, and Grenda had their fight over letting the boys go. I stuck with Mabel to make sure that nothing would change with my being here. Everything went according to what I know, Mabel let the boys out into the woods to be free. Stan said he wanted to meet my parents so me, Dipper, and Mabel all explained my situation and he didn't believe us at first, but then he realized that we weren't joking. So he said I could sleep in Soos's Break room until he could figure out a way to get me back to my world. That night I couldn't sleep so I got up and started walking to the attic where the twins slept. So I walked in and Dipper was up reading. "Mia what are doing still up"? he asked me so I told him that I couldn't sleep knowing that Stan was trying to find a way to send me home. "I don't want to leave Dipper, this is a dream come true for me I am finally in a place were I belong." I said excitedly but not to loud because I didn't want to wake up Mabel. "But you have to go back at some point, right"? he said to me. So then I walked over to his bed and sat next to him and I started crying a little. "I never want to go back"! I exlamed. "I could start a whole new life here Dipper, plus I bet my family hasn't even noticed I'm even missing, they probably think that I'm just upstairs in my game room because there is a mini fridge and a futon, there is also a bathroom upstairs so there would be no need to come down for anything." Dipper put his arms around me and i put my head on his sholder and just let everything out, but he seemed understanding of my reasoning for not wanting to go back. So that night I just cried and Dipper listened. I felt that we connected that very night he knows my my secrets and I know his future we can never turn on eachother. Mabel woke me up that morning she looked at me with big excited brown eyes and I realized that I was in Dippers bed, I checked to see that we didn't do anything crazy. I was relieved when I saw that my close were intact still. Mabel had a huge grin on her face but I asured her that nothing happended last night with me and Dipper. We walked down I saw Dipper at the table eating breakfast, so I sat down next to him and we both smiled at eachother. "Morin'n Dipper"! I said with the friendliest smile. "Good morning Mia." Dipper said. Mabel made a squeel when she saw me and Dipper talking akwardly to each other. I really like Dipper but I know that I can't make my move until after Wendy tells him . So I draged Mabel into the other room making sure that Dipper could't hear us. "Mabel I know what your thinking and, you are right I do like Dipper, but I can't make a move yet I will when the time is right." I said with a sigh of releaf. " So I was right"! Mabel shouted, a little too loud. " Shhhhhh, Mabel he can't know, not yet anyways." I said with another sigh. " Ok I understand, but can you tell me one thing"?, Mabel asked. " Depends on what your asking." I said. " Ok, I need to know do Dipper and Wendy end up together"? I grabed Mabel's hand and I took her into Soos's break room and I locked the door behind me just as I had done right before I told the twins my secret. I didn't want Dipper to hear this because it would break his heart. " No." I whispered to Mabel. She didn't look that shocked though, I was actually surprised by this. " So your not shocked or anything"? I asked Mabel. " No not really, I kind of knew that it wouldn't work out. I'm just glad that it's you and not someone like, Pacifica." Mabel said with a greatful look. Inner thoughts. Should I tell her. No then that might mess up the story. But she hates Pacifica. Yeah for now don't you remember at the end of Golf Wars they kind of become closer. Yeah but if you do tell her than you won't have to worry about her interfering later. True but that doesn't belong in the story. And nither do you! Ok so I guess I should tell her then. Yes you should! Ok then here I go. End of thoughts. " Hmm, what"! " Mia, earth to Mia"! " Sorry Mabel I was just thinking about something." " What"? " Ok you know how you just said 'at least it's not Pacifica... well... later on some things happen and they start cozying up to each other. And I really don't know what to do because me being here already has changed the story a little, so I am not sure if I should stop them from getting to know each other better. What should I do Mabel"? "...WHAT"! Mabel Yelled as she almost fainded from my news. " Whoah, Mabel are you ok. I know this is a lot to take in but I don't want you to be in any pain later on, but this won't be happening till a lot later." I explained to her. " Oh, I just remembered I have to ask Stan something. And remember you can't tell this to anyone, including Candy and Grenda. Got it Mabel." " Okay, I promis not to tell anyone, cross my heart." Mabel says as she makes an x over her heart with her finger. So then we walk out of the room and I go find Stan because he deserves to know that I know his secrets. " Hi Stan"! " Oh hey kid." He said. " Okay listen, I know everything that happens to you and everyone in this town so of corse I know about your secrets. But don't worry I won't, actually I can't tell anyone because that could alter this world and I love it here, so I don't want to harm it or anyone here." " I..I don't know what to say." " I felt that you have the right to know that I know your secret, but I would never sell you out. And when l make a promise I keep that promise, okay. Oh and I could help you if you ever needed any." " Thanks kid I respect you and I do trust you." I give Stan a big bear hug. " Oh and kid, you can call me your Grunkle Stan since you are going to be here a while." I smile at Stan. " Please don't make me leave this place I love it here." I say. " I won't kid. Now go hang out with Dipper and Mabel." "Okay Stan and thank you." So I go find Dipper and Mabel in the giftshop and I notice that Dipper isn't looking at Wendy. Instead he is looking at me, so I run to Mabel and I take her outside. " You didn't tell him did you"!? I ask her. "No"! she answered. "But then why is he looking at me they way he should be looking at Wendy"! I say panicing. " Oh no, what if he is falling for you." Mabel says in a worried tone. " I don't know but he can't at least not yet if we decide that we don't want him with Pacifica." "Should we tell him"? Mabel turns and asks me. "I don't really know, but I guess I have to in order to keep the story on track." I say in a depressed tone. " Are you sure Mia, this might be your chance." Mabel asks me before I start opening the door to the shack. "I'm sure Mabel I have to do this for you guys." I say to Mabel. "Okay if this is what has to happen. You go talk to him, I will take over his shift." Mabel says with a sencere look. So we both walk back into the shack, I walk over to the counter where Dipper is next to Wendy." Hey Dipper can... we... umm... talk"? I say as I look at his cute face thinking about what I'm about to do. " Yeah Sure, I just need" he is inturrupted by Mabel." I'll take over your shift for you Brobro." Mabel says to him eagerly. " Oh, thanks Mabel"! he says with a smile. So I take his hand and I lead him to his and Mabel's room, and I sit him down on his bed. " Dipper... d-dd... Gahhh! I can't do it"! I shout at the roof. " You can't do what"? he asks me with concern. " I-I ... LIKE YOU DIPPER"! I say as I fall on his bed and cry. " What's wrong with that"? he asks me as I am still crying, but I pull myself together. " But you can't feel the same way"! I shout not meaning to. " Well why not"? " B-be-because you have to like Wendy! Your not even supposed to know that there is a dimension where you are a tv show"! I exclame. " WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT"! he grabs me gently and he holds me and he leans in to try and kiss me but I push him back. " But you can't, you just can't."! I winde up on the floor because I know I can't kiss him, the time isn't right yet. " We have to hide our feelings for eachother." I say to the now almost crying Dipper. " Why, why do I have to hide my feelings for a girl that I know feels the same way"! he yells at me. " I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to or you might be in even more pain later." I sigh as I say that sentence. " Wait, tell me what"? " Wendy already knows that you have or had a crush on her, but you cannot let her know that I told you that she knows." "Oh." Dipper sits down on the floor next to me and starts crying. " Why me, what did I do to deserve this"! "Shhhh... it's ok Dipper, I still Like... no its more than that I love you Dipper. We just can't show it when we are in public." He picks his head up off of my lap and before I knew what was happening we were holding eachother kissing. " Can I tell you something Dipper"? " Sure anything." "Well that was actually my first kiss." I said with a flirty face. " Same here. Should we tell Mabel"? he asked me. " Well she already knew that I liked you, and that you liked me sooo... yeah we can tell her that we are a secret couple, okay." I told my new boyfriend. " Perfect"! Dipper said enthusiastically. So i walked out first then Dipper folowed two minuets later. " Mabel, we have to tell you something." We both said at the same time, then we laughed at our jinx. " I already know guys, I knew that you guys were perfect for eachother." Both mine and Dippers jaws droped in surprise. " Oh, ok, good." Dipper said to both me and his twin sister.


	3. Adventure

**Amelia's POV**

"Oh Dipper I almost forgot! Don't get mad at Soos tomorrow." " Why would I get mad at Soos"? " Because tomorrow is a big day for you guys, Stan, and Soos, oh and Waddles too." "Oh and another thing, I need you to give me the journal." " Wait why"? he askes in confusion. " Because I need to hide it somewhere safe so Gideon can't get it." " Wait did you say Gideon"!? the twins said at the same time. " Yes after tomorrow bad things are going to happen but I need you both to be brave because I don't know the outcome of this because I'm here and I can't interfer with your adventures, but I can help prepare you for them so it can give you an advantage." "Okay, we understand." " Good. Know lets go on a new adventure to get our mindes off of Gideon." I say to the twins. " Okay"! Mabel says. " What is the adventure for today Dip"! I say with a big smile. " Hmmm, lets see…" Said Dipper " Mia, I"ll give some options and you tell me which ones we can and cannot do. Okay." Dipper said to me. " okay"! I said " Okay… how about… ahhh! I got it!" said Dipper. " So! What are we doing"? Mabel and I asked. " I can't tell you guys." He said to us. " Okay, fine." I said. " Awww why can't you tell me Dipper"? said Mabel. " Because Mabel. It's a surprise." He said. " Mia why don't you go get supplies, okay." " Okay Dip"! I said.

**Dipper's POV**

" Mabel, follow me." I took Mabel's hand and took her outside. " What is it Dipper"? Mabel asked me. " Can you stay here while I take Mia on an "adventure"." Saying adventure while doing air quotes. " Sure thing, Sir Dippingsauce"! " Thank you Lady Mabelton"! Mabel then walked upstairs to the attic while I went to see if Mia was ready to go. " Hey Mia are you ready to go"! I asked. " Yeah I'll be there in a minute"! she shouted from her room. Since Mia isn't going back to her own dimension any time soon, Grunkle Stan said she could have Soos's break room since he doesn't really use it that much. " Okay I'm ready to go Dip"! Mia said excitedly. " Hey where did Mabel go"? she asked. " Oh Mabel said that she didn't really want to go so she is going to hang out with Candy and Grenda." " Okay"! she said. " Let's go, shall we." I said. So we walked out the door and to the golf cart. "Hop in." I said. " Ok."

**Mia's POV short**

Internal thoughts. I wonder where he is taking me? I shouldn't be worried or anything, I mean come on it's Dipper for God sakes! He is only twelve years old. Nothing is going to happen I know it. But then again I don't know what they do outside of the tv show. I better keep a close eye on him just in case. End of thoughts. " So Dipper where are you taking me anyways"? I asked him. " You'll see." Okay that worries me a little. " We'er here"! he said

**Dipper's POV**

" We'er here"! I say happily. I cover Mia's eyes with my hands and direct her to a mystical cave. As soon as we enter the cave I take my hands off of her eyes and wait for her reaction. " WOW DIPPER! THIS IS AMAZING"! she said with a huge satisfying grin. " This is our spot." I say to her. She gives me the biggest hug and says " Thank you Dipper, I love it." Inside the cave is a waterfall and it looks like fairies would live here because of the rainbow tint on everything and because there are so many beautiful plants and flowers everywhere. " Nobody else knows about this place except for me and you." I tell her. I told her to either pack the new bathing suit she bought or an extra pair of clothes. " So this is why you wanted me to bring my swim stuff"! she said. " I'm just glad that I'm wearing it underneath my clothes." She told me. So I took off my shirt and Mia took off the clothes covering her bathing suit. And I grabbed her hand and we jumped into the pond. It was just deep enough that Mia had to be on her toes to keep her head above the water. When we resurface I notice how beautiful Mia is when her hair is wet. I kind of wonder if she had any friends or a boyfriend back in her dimension? Should I ask her? " Hey Mia did you have any friends or a boyfriend back in your dimension"? " I had a few really good friends and I didn't have a boyfriend." She told me. " What were they like"? I asked. " My best friend… actually she was more like the sister I never had, her name was Maddie. She was about your hight, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore glasses, she was a very funny and kind person. She was also dating a boy who was about 6'2". Then there was my other friend Jaclyn who was a dancer and a cheerleader for as long as I can remember. She was energetic and kind. We actually met when we were eight years old, it was our first year taking ballet and we became friends. But I didn't see much of her after that because we went to different schools. It wasn't until I was in middle school that we found eachother again." She told me. I also have two friends that love Gravity Falls, their names are Sam and Elizabeth. "Do you miss them"? " Kind of. I mean they have other friends, so I guess they probably wouldn't miss me that much." She started to get sad. " Hey it's okay." I told her. " Yeah I know it's just that, I really hope that they don't miss me, because that would break my heart to know that they might need me and I won't be there." " Well maybe someday we will bee able to connect our dimensions so you could go back and fourth from this world to yours." I told her she seemed to brighten up a little. " Yeah maybe." She smiled a little.

**Mia's POV**

" Wait, maybe they exist in this world too. I mean after all this is still earth, just in a different dimension. But I won't go back until I know it is safe for me to leave you guys. I don't want to come back to find you guys dead." I told Dipper. " Wow I guess I never thought of that." He said. " But today I'm with you." So we splashed around for a little longer when I realized what time it was. " Oh no! it's almost midnight. We have to get back to the shack." I said. " Okay then lets pack up." Dipper said. So I put my clothes on over my suit and got into the golf cart and I drove us back to the shack. " I'm gonna go take a shower Dip. Night"! " Ok Mia. Night"! and he went up to the attic trying not to wake anyone, while I headed towards the bathroom. " Ahhh, the shower my best friend"! I said to myself. I could her Mabel and Dipper quietly arguing. " Geesh, I hope that it's not about me." But I let that slip my mined as I stepped into the nice warm shower. " Ahhhh, this is sooo relaxing"! I said to myself.

**Dipper's POV**

But when he got to his room he found Mabel sitting on his bed. " You were supposed to be home three hours ago Dipper"! she said. " I know Mabel. We just lost track of time Okay"! I said to her. " You didn't… did you"? she asked. " e"! I said. " Okay good." Mabel said with a sigh of relief. " So what did you do anyways"? " Nothing much we just chilled out. I'm tired Mabel, night." " Night Brobro." Then I went to my bed and went to sleep. DREAM SEQUENCE. " what's going on where am I"? " Your dreaming Pine Tree." Said a mysterious voice. " Who and or what are you"? " My identity will be revealed at a later time but for now I erase this memory because I got what I needed." The voice said to me. " What did you need from me"? I asked. " Oh just the knowledge of your little blond friend and how I can get rid of her." " No, NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

**Mabel's POV**

" Dipper wake up, wake up"! " Wait, what. Oh thank God it's you Mabel. I think someone or something is out to get rid of Mia." Dipper said to me. " No, Should we tell her"? " No. I don't want her to worry, I know that she would hate to leave us now. She can't ever find out about this, you got that Mabel." " Yeah, but how are we going to protect her"? I said. " I will take care of that. I think I'm going to sleep in Mia's room, I just want to be near her right now." My twin brother said to me. " Can I come with, I don't want to be left alone." I said to Dipper. My brother extended his have out to me and I took it then we snuck into Mia's room. We went and slept on opposite sides of the couch that was in the room. " Night Mabel." Dipper said to me, then I yawned and said. " Night Brobro."

**Mia's POV Short**

' Wow, just wow. I can't believe Bill! That makes me so mad and scared at the same time that he needs me out of the picture. I should probably tell Mabel and Dipper that I wasn't really sleeping.' I get up out of my bed and I go to the couch and get behind Dipper. He is warm and so huggable. " Night my Dipper." I whisper to him. The Next Morning. This time I get up before the twins. I see that Dipper has his hands wrapped around me. But then I see what time it was so I went downstairs and I make pancakes for everyone. After I finish making the pancakes I go back to my room to get my clothes and wake up Dipper and Mabel. " Morning sleepy heads! I made pancakes there downstairs." I say. " Thanks Mia." Dipper says to me. " Yay! Pancakes! Thanks Mi"! says Mabel. Then I head to the bathroom to take a shower and when I get in I start humming the theme song for no reason. Once I get a towel wrapped around me all of a sudden Bill appears and I scream. " AHH"! " Hello there Amelia." " Bill get out of here you can't be here your going to mess up the story"! he gives me a confused expression. " What story"? he askes me. " Wait you mean you don't Know"? I ask him. " Know what"? he says. " You know, that this is just a cartoon from my universe." He gave me a surprised look. " Wait you really didn't know? Okay how is that even possible, you are supposed to know EVERYTHING"! " Yeash kid! I'm only supposed to know everything about this universe." He said. " True, but still how did you not know you are in a tv show"? I asked Bill. " I don't know the answer to that either, hmm. I don't have a name for you. What should I call you"? he asked me. "Oh yeah that's right you only call people by the name of their symbol on the wheel. Oh yeah you probably didn't see this coming but I know everything about you Bill Cipher, Dream Demon." " Yeah well you know what kid I won't get rid of you you could be of use to me." " I am not telling you anything that happens in the future Bill, that could cause some sort of huge time paradox." "Fine then. Until next time… Savior? Yeah Savior." then Bill vanished and Dipper came running into the bathroom to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine Dip, it was just a mouse." I think he could tell that I was lying but he didn't say anything about it. " I'll be out in a sec Dip." I said. " Okay." Then he walked out of the bathroom. ' Bill I know that you can hear my thoughts. That was way too close Dipper could have seen you. Remember you don't come into the story until Gideon summons you.' ' Fine Savior, I'll stay out of the picture for now.' Bill said to me. " Hey guys how were the pancakes"? I asked. " They were good." Said Dipper. " They were yummy but I think sprinkles were needed." Said Mabel. " Well I'm out of the picture today guys." I said to the twins. " Aww this stinks. We don't get to do any of the fun adventures with you." Said Dipper and Mabel. " I know, but I am not going to risk anything." And with that Dipper got up gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to go hang out with Soos. " So Mia can you please tell me what we have in-store for us today"? " Fine, you guys are going to find DINNOSSSSSSSSS! I know it sounds stupid but it's true." Mabel looked at me as if she never had any doubt that I was lying. " YESSS! I should probably go get my grappling hook"! Mabel said to me and then I looked at the clock and saw that Mabel needed to see the infomercial and go to the store. " Okay but hurry Mabel I want to watch some tv with you." " Okay Mi." Mabel then ran upstairs grabbed her grappling hook then ran back down and we watched the infomercial and Mabel told Grunkle Stan to watch Waddles, then he put the pig outside. Next thing I knew the dinosaur swooped in and grabbed Waddles and left. Mabel came home, yelled at Stan and everyone got in Soos's truck and we went to the abandoned church. We found Old Man McGucket, we found the dinos and a whole bunch of things that I could have only dreamed of. After the adventure we returned to the shack and relaxed. " Wow that was pretty awesome"! said Dipper. " Yeah"! said Mabel. " Can we never speak of this again." Said Stan. " FINE"! said everyone in unison. " Okay good now everyone go to bed." Said Stan. " Night Stan. Night Soos." Dipper, Mabel, and myself shouted as we walked up the stairs. We all got in our pjs and went into my room and we all sat on the floor. Me and Dipper went to there version of the Apple store and with the money I earned from working at the shack to buy myself a laptop and a cell phone. Then the three of us went to the Gravity Fall Mall and bought me some clothes to wear. " I can't wait for our next adventure"! said Mabel. " Hey guys I want to show you something." I said with wide eyes looking at my laptop. " Sure Mia. What is it"? said Mabel. " Take a look"! I said as I showed them an episode of Gravity Falls. " This is sooo cool Mia! Is this how you knew so much about this place and about all of us"? asked Dipper. " Yep"! I said. " Cool"! said Mabel. " But no one else can know except for you guys, Stan, Soos, and Wendy. Got it." I said. " Anything for you." Said Dipper, then he did the locking his mouth then flicking the key movement. " Sure thing Mi"! said Mabel. " Good! Now what do you guys want to do"? I asked. " I don't know about you two but I'm tired." Said Mabel with a yawn.

" Hey do you guys want to watch a movie from my dimension"? asked Mia. " Sure! What's it about"? asked Dipper. " It's called Big Hero 6. It is my absolute favorite movie! So I can just download it to my laptop and then we can watch it." I said. " Cool, I'll go make some popcorn"! said Mabel. Mabel got up and left the room to go make the popcorn. " Soooo…" said Dipper. " Soooo, what." I said to Dipper. " It's just that, if you never came here would I, you know, end up with Wendy"? He asked me. I was shocked I thought that he would never ask me that question, but I don't intend on telling him anything. " I can't tell you that." I said painfully to Dipper who looked as though the life had just drained from him. " I'm sorry Dipper, but that information is crucial to the show. But I am kind of upset that you would even ask me that. I mean I know you have so many questions that you want the answers to, but I just can't tell you. Do you understand Dipper." I said to the now almost on the verge of tears Dipper. So I hold him tightly in my arms and wrap a blanket around us. " I know it's hard Dipper, knowing that all of the answers are right in front of you but you can't see them. How do you think I feel, knowing I can't tell you if your going to get hurt or if anything bad happens to the town." I wiped the tears from his eyes and the movie had just finished downloading. " I'm back with the popcorn and drinks"! Said Mabel. So we all sat on the couch and watched the movie. " NOO, NOT TEDASHI"! screamed Mabel. " I always thought that Tedashi looked like the first You-tuber I ever watched." I said. " What's YouTube"? asked Mabel. " Oh yeah that's right! You guys don't have YouTube in this dimension. Well it's a website where you upload videos for people to watch, like dancing, singing, video game let's plays, and a bunch of other stuff. It's the best thing ever, next to that is. If I ever I get a chance to go back home for I should tell my friend Sam about my adventure! She loves Gravity Falls just as much as I do. " This movie reminds me of me and Ella, I can't believe this but I think I'm starting to miss my family." I say to myself in almost a whisper so the twins won't hear me. " Did you say something Mi"? Asked Mabel. " Nah, it was probably the movie." I said. " I'll be right back guys." I said. " Ok." Said Mabel. I went to the bathroom to see if I could talk to Bill. So I concentrated very hard on trying to summon him. ' Bill I need to talk to you about something.' And all of a sudden poof there he is right in front of me. " What do you need Savior"? He asked me. " I want to know if there is any possible way to be able to travel between my dimension and this one any time I want"? I asked. " Why would you want to know that, I thought that you said that you didn't want to ever go back." He said to me. " I don't know! Can I at least see my friends and family one last time. Please Bill! Pretty Please"! I begged " Fine, one last time." Said Bill. " Can I please bring Dipper and Mabel! And can I bring my friends Sam and Maddie here!" I begged him. " Fine." He said with a defeated tone. " Go get Dipper and Mabel, then we leave. Do you understand." He asked me. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bill"! I said. So I ran back to my room and put on my pink tank top, tan shorts, and my navy blue Kedds. ' I can't wait to go back and get all of my clothes!' I said in my head. " Guys get dressed, your coming to my world"! I said with excitement. " What! Wait how is that even possible"?! asked a worried Dipper. " I have my ways, but I'm not staying there forever and you guys are coming with me"! I tell them. " Yay I'll get to meet your family and your friends"! cheered Mabel. " Now hurry up and get dressed you guys"! I said. Dipper and Mabel both ran out of the room and went to go get changed. " Okay I think that we are ready to go Bill." Then suddenly a portal opened up in front of the three of us and we held each others hands.

"Okay, on the count of three we jump in"! I said to the twins. " Three"! said Mabel. " Two"! said Dipper. " One" I shouted, then we all jumped into the yellow portal. " Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning." I said to Dipper. " Yeah your telling me." Said Mabel. We landed right out side of my house. " Well here it is! This is my house"! I said to the twins. " Wow! It's huge"! said Mabel, then Dipper elbowed her. So we walked into the house and we went to my room. " Wow I love your room Mia! It's so Pink"! Mabel said to me. I went to my closet and grabed the biggest bag I owned and started filling it up with my stuff. " Mia what are you doing"? asked Mabel. " I'm just packing up some stuff so I can bring it back to Gravity Falls." I said. " Cool! When are we going to meet your family"? asked Dipper. " Mommy I'm hungry." Said a little girl. " Wow! Right on cue." I said, as I motioned for the twins to stay in my room. I walked downstairs and saw Ella sitting down on the couch watching Gravity Falls, but it wasn't in Gravity Falls it was in my bedroom. " Hey Mommy! That looks like Mimi's room"! Ella shouted to the kitchen. I started to back up when I stepped on one of my kittens squeaky toys and when I did Ella turned around and jumped on me. " MOMMY SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" Shouted Ella, my mom then ran out of the kitchen and entered the living room, then she hugged me tightly. " Hi Mom." I said while being almost suffocated. She had tears running down her face. " Okay guys, you can come down now"! I shouted and my mom and Ell looked confused at me. Mabel and Dipper then appeared at the top of the stairs and my mom and Ell were shocked by the sight of them. "What. No. How"? Asked my mom. "Guys these are the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel." I said to my mom and Ell. " Hi! You must be Ella! Mia told me so much about you"! said Mabel. " And you must be Mia's mom, ." said Dipper. After everyone got acquainted I told my mom and Ella how I woke up in Gravity Falls and met Dipper and Mabel, and that I work and live at the Mystery Shack. " I'm not staying here mom. As soon as I say my goodbyes then I'm leaving you guys for good." My mom and Ell ran up to give me one last hug and kiss. " Bye guys I love you"! I said as the twins and I walked out the door. " Were to know Mi"? asked Dipper. " We are gonna pick up some friends and then it's back to Gravity Falls"! I said with a smile " You guys are gonna love Sam and Elizabeth, you can just call her Lizzy for short. They love Gravity Falls just as much as I do"! I said as Sam's house came into view. " We have arrived at our destination"! I said motioning to the house. I walked u to the door and knocked. " It's open"! yelled Sam. We walked into the house with the twins behind me. " Hi Sam"! I said as she turned around to see who was saying hello. " Lizzy! She's back"! said Sam, Lizzy came running down the stairs to hug me. " I guess I was missed after all." I said to my friends. " Yep, and we are glad that your back." Said Lizzy, then I look to see their shocked faces. " Guys, I believe you know of the Pines twins, Dipper my boyfriend and Mabel my BFF from Gravity Falls." I said as Lizzy started to faint. " Okay now can you explain to us how this happened." Demanded Sam. " Well it kind of just happened. It was like my prayers had been answered." I said. " Wow that's the best thing ever to happen to anyone"! said Lizzy. " Do you guys want to come back and live with us in Gravity Falls"? I asked my two friends. " Of course we want to go with you guys"! they both said at the same time. " When do we leave"? asked Sam. " As soon as you guys are finished packing." I say. " Oh and make sure you have your phones, chargers, laptops, and cameras." I said. " Okay we will be right back"! they said, and in no time they were packed and ready to go. " Okay are you guys ready to go." I say cheerfully. " YEP"! said every one, we started running back to my house. "We're ready Bill! Open the portal"! I said. "I can see the portal"! shouted Mabel. We started running faster and faster, then we all held hands and we jumped!

**Hey guys! I would really appreciate some reviews and I would really like some ideas for a new fic or some OC's. I would also like to know if I should continue this fic, so feel free to PM me. -MiaPatricia**


End file.
